fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanano Chou
Hanano Chou is a Fanloid created by [http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:DaniZaya DaniZaya] based on the Vocaloid Megurine Luka. Hanano Chou is a play on words. "Hana no" means "Flowers of" and "Chou" means "Butterfly". The translation would be "Butterfly of Flowers". History CREATION Previously, in March-May 2016 was a pixelated character for a Pokémon fan game with the name of "Uzuki Yoshino", later, it was redesigned, less pixelated and with small changes in the design although notorious. During his period of pixelation, there were complaints that his sprite was a plagiarism of Lanhua, anime Pichi Pichi Pitch, however, this was denied as its creator said in a comment that the design of Uzuki was born of an idea of a kind pop diva crazy purple, although it had some similarity with Lanhua. Even so, it is true that for the Uzuki's Theme the Lanhua song off vocal "Serenade of flowers and butterflies" was used in reverse as a mockery to those who thought of it as plagiarism. The name Hanano Chou was inspired by the Japanese title of that same song "Hana to Chou no Serenade". The game where Uzuki was born never saw the light of the final version, staying in a version 5 Beta and its original story was in mystery. Again, it appears fleetingly in a new Pokémon fanmade. CHARACTER Uzuki Yoshino was a pop diva who was forgotten. They had to operate for an illness and thanks to some studies they were able to save it by converting it into a Vocaloid, a half-human robot. After a week, it was announced that Miku would be the new musical idol of the millennium and Uzuki started to get angry. However, it was Miku who welcomed her into her home, the VOCALOID Building, when she was found in the street, although she looked reluctant the first 2 times that Miku insisted, she accepted the third one with the excuse that she could not live in the trash a pop star like her. In that place she met several VOCALOID, some intimated with her, others ... not much. Despite living door to door with Hatsune Miku, she could not wait to get rid of it. Over the days, she met Akita Neru and Yowane Haku with whom he intimated a lot. Both taught Uzuki that Miku is not bad, she only sings for love of music and with her heart but that she did it out of love for fame and with a high ego. He understood what they wanted to say and the next day was totally different. She chatted, she played with Miku, she had fun with everyone, they ended up being good friends. It was then when Uzuki decided to stop being 'The Princess Uzuki, the pop diva' and become Hanano Chou, 'The great friend of Miku'. DESIGN March-May 2016 Originally Hanano Chou was a simple Pixel Art she was wearing a long purple dress with a cut to the side showing her right leg, a big and thin bow of dark red color with golden finishes, she had purple gloves up to the elbows, she had her hair dark purple with two long pigtails from behind, not by the sides like Hatsune Miku. His fringe was short and smooth and covered his forehead. September 2016 Later his design changed. The dress was shortened a little, retaining its design, the big and thin bow was replaced by a big thick bow of dark red color erasing the golden finishes of before and their gloves were preserved. His bangs are now pointed down on both sides, exposing the center of the forehead. They kept their two long pigtails with their original color and their eyes acquired the purple color. October 2016 Later, the design changes drastically. Her bangs are still pointed, her bow has regained some golden finishes, the gloves now have cuts where the fingers, in the dress several patterns of cherry blossoms are included and the ruffled shoes are transformed into boots. January 2017 Its design was modified again. Her hair is now a darker purple, her dress now has the cut on the left side which divides two halves of a cherry blossom and her gloves and purple boots changed to black. July 2017 Its design was modified slightly. In her dress, a kind of sash was attached to a red ribbon December 2017 Its design has now been remastered in HD. Personality When it was Uzuki Yoshino, it was what one would call an authentic Pop Diva, remarking the word "Diva". She spent the day singing. When I saw a field of flowers, I could not help jumping for joy over them, I was self-centered and very bad. Now, like Hanano Chou, she is quite cheerful and a great friend. She likes to sing English and Spanish covers together with Miku and Luka. She is active and very sociable, kind and generous. Sometimes she cries when he remembers his past and they do not want to be reminded. Something funny, she likes to make jokes with Len and also to him. When she gets angry, she brings out his Diva Mode without realizing it. She is an inveterate romantic and fears that they will surpass her in beauty. Relations VOCALOID Hatsune Miku: It was her public rival number 1. It was she who welcomed Hanano when she went bankrupt and forgotten by her fans. In the end, she became her great friend and they are inseparable. Megurine Luka: She is your best friend and faithful confidant. She always tried to calm Hanano when he was upset by Miku, now he tries to join the games or activities that Miku and Hanano do. CYBER DIVA: She met her by chance in the subway. She hid behind a hat and gold glasses but her accent gave her away, implying to Hanano that she was CYBER DIVA, the singer who inspired Hanano to be a Pop Diva. It was one of the ones that taught her to have the name diva It does not need to be. She is your great friend and counselor. Oliver: A boy somewhat clueless. Hanano always tries to remove the blindfold from curiosity, but never succeeds. According to Hanano, Oliver reminds him of another boy, but she does not find the name. Kaai Yuki: An annoying and sinister girl according to Hanano. Whenever she finds her, she stares at her, as if entering Hanano's soul. Then, it goes away. Kagamine Rin: A girl of high temperament according to Hanano. She is usually with her brother Len either singing or arguing. She loves her like a little sister. Kagamine Len: A somewhat immature and somewhat effeminate child. Hanano confuses him with his sister when he removes the rubber from the tagline. According to Hanano, Len seems to have a great love obsession for Neru. She loves him like a little brother. MEIKO: Extravagant woman in red with prominent breasts according to Hanano. When she met her, she did not like her and when the other Fanloid or Vocaloid talked about her, Hanano mocked her with the nickname 'Extravagant woman in red with prominent breasts'. One day, mysteriously, they became friends. It is said that MEIKO had given him a nice microphone shaped like a sake bottle to make amends. FANLOID Kagamine Lenka: A very cheerful girl who insisted on being Hanano's friend. She is very insistent and almost never looks sad. Akita Nero: Brother of Neru. Nero always makes fun of Hanano's outfit, but both always end up laughing. A good friend. Akita Neru: Sister of Nero. A friend she can count on. Like Hanano, there was a time that she hated Miku, but she went from being his enemy to another friend and it was one of the ones that taught him that being a Diva was not a good path. Yowane Haku: Another friend you can count on. A long time ago, she hated Miku just like Hanano but ended up being her friend and was one of the ones that taught her that being a Diva was not a good way. Curiosities * His first name "Uzuki Yoshino" was created from the names of two other self-centered personality girls from other games. Uzuki comes from "The World Ends With You" and Yoshino comes from "Misao". * Originally, Hanano's first song would be Hana to Chou no Serenade, but due to problems with the Vsqx, he could not sing it. * Hanano appears in the Fanmade "Pokémon Shadow Song". * He has appeared in a cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments. * As its name suggests, Hanano loves flowers and butterflies. Phrases When it was Uzuki * Oh my submissive fans, dance! Let yourself go, Dance to death! * Damn eat leeks .... * Oh ... But if it's the flamboyant woman in red with prominent breasts ... how timely. * Think only of me! * Hahahaha! I? Friend of Miku? What a good joke * Pfff .... Stupid paparazzi ... * How?! I am the great Uzuki Yoshino! I am the Goddess of music, professional singer, I do not pick up garbage! Being Hanano * Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin! Oh shut up, I look like a phone! * Ah ... peace and tranquility ... right Luka? * Nero! You're ... you're ... *Nero tickles him* No, stop! Hahahaha! * Len, you're obsessed. Take that foolishness out of your head and make a banana that is very healthy. * *Hanano to Rin to catch her eating oranges* Aha! The mystery of the dwindling oranges was discovered. Voice settings MEGURINE LUKA: HANANO_JAP_EVEC HANANO_ENG_STRAIGHT Music Legend of Mermaid * SoundCloud Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Female